greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Doc
Doc was the dog of Meredith Grey, Addison Forbes Montgomery, and Derek Shepherd. History Adoption After losing Emily Russell, Izzie was upset and in need of something to cheer her up, so she and Meredith went to the pound and adopted Doc. ("Owner of a Lonely Heart") Her roommates however (particularly George) didn't like him around the house so George delivered Meredith an ultimatum, him or the dog. Eventually Meredith decided to give the dog to Addison and Derek. Christmas During Christmas, Izzie decorated a tree with many lights and ornaments. At the end of the day, she, George, and Meredith lay under the tree and looked up at the lights. Doc came and joined them under the tree. ("Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer") Conflict While Doc liked Meredith, he terrorized Izzie and George, leading them to say that something needed to change. Meredith denied this, saying that he's their dog and they love their dog. However, after Doc started eating her laundry, Meredith hid with the others. ("Begin the Begin") After he peed on Izzie's bed, she insisted that they get rid of him. George backed her up, saying either the dog goes or he goes. When Meredith hesitated, he said he'd be moving out. Izzie made up a flyer to try to get someone else to take Doc. At the end of the day, Izzie refused to take Doc home, so Meredith took him out to Derek's Trailer, where he went to live with Derek and Addison. ("Tell Me Sweet Little Lies") Despite him living with Derek and Addison, Meredith continued to see Doc, even meeting Derek in the park so they could walk him together. ("What Have I Done to Deserve This?") Cancer When Doc became suddenly sick, Derek took him to the vet. ("The Name of the Game") Finn ran some tests and said Doc could go home while he waited for the results. Derek took him home, but brought him back that evening, saying he was listless and hadn't eaten all day. ("Blues for Sister Someone") The tests revealed that Doc had bone cancer. Finn gave them treatment options, but Derek suggested that it might be more humane to put him down. After consulting with Callie Torres, Meredith realized that Doc wasn't going to get better, a conclusion she confirmed with Finn. He said the best case scenario is that Doc has a year left, but Doc wasn't the best case scenario. ("17 Seconds") Death Doc's cancer spread to his brain and they made the decision to put him to sleep. Although Finn had the means of disposing him, Meredith did not want him thrown away like garbage and so Derek agreed to have him buried at the clearing by trailer, overlooking the water. After he was given the injection, Meredith and Derek stayed with him while he died. ("Losing My Religion") Posthumous History Meredith's Near-Death Experience When Meredith drowned in Elliott Bay, she awoke in an afterlife, where she met, among others, a completely healthy Doc. ("Some Kind of Miracle") Day of the Dead Doc was amongst the spirits of Meredith's loved ones who visited her on Day of the Dead. ("Flowers Grow Out of My Grave") Notes and Trivia *He chewed on everything.Tell Me Sweet Little Lies, 2x14 *He hated cats and small, yappy dogs.Tell Me Sweet Little Lies, 2x14 *When Meredith drowned in Elliott Bay, in the afterlife, she met a completely healthy Doc.Some Kind of Miracle, 3x17 *He was not housebroken.Tell Me Sweet Little Lies, 2x14 Gallery Appearances 2x11Doc.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 2x12Doc.png|Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer 2x13Doc.png|Begin the Begin 2x14Doc.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 2x19Doc.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 2x20Doc.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 2x23Doc.png|Blues for Sister Someone 2x25Doc.png|17 Seconds 2x27Doc.png|Losing My Religion 3x17Doc.png|Some Kind of Miracle 15x06Doc.png|Flowers Grow Out of My Grave Episode Stills 2x23-1.jpg 2x23-2.jpg 2x23-4.jpg 2x23-5.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:Patients Category:Deceased Characters Category:Patients (Oncology)